The Cold Hearted and the Cold Blooded
by Anarcha
Summary: After Alice witnesses the demise of her town by vampires, she comes to live in the Hellsing mansion by the request of her great uncle Walter to grow stronger, serve the Hellsing organization,and perhaps melt her frozen heart along the way.


Well guys let me know how you like the plot so far! Its going to pick up a lot more after I get Alice and the plot fully introduced. Any feedback would be rad!

Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content.

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING.

* * *

><p>As the cast iron gates of the Hellsing mansion were opened I could help but feel nervous. It felt as if butterflies, no, brass spheres were in my stomach, bouncing, and pounding, trying to escape. I haven't seen Walter since I was very young. I was curious as to how he has aged, and what he will say to me. Although he wasn't always there for me, he did introduce me to my passion; unusual weaponry. He had given me a book when i was younger with graphic descriptions of odd weapons and the chaos they can unleash, as well as instructions of making them. Typically if any normal child was given such a book, it would be immediately taken away, but i guess I wasn't a normal child.<p>

As the soldiers motioned me to walk in I adjusted my white thigh high socks, pulled down on my black mini dress that had become stuck to my bottom in the car, and straightened my white cravat. I proceeded to grab the few bags I had, and strapped my scythe to my back. I didn't have many things anymore, most was lost that night.

"My, my, my. Alice. You've have grown well since I have last seen you." Walter hadn't changed much. He had aged, but his hair was still pulled back just the way I remembered it, and he still had that smirk that made me adore him so much.

"Uncle Walter. its great to see you. It seems you have not changed much" I was so happy, but It didn't convey as well as I had hoped. I tried to smile at him, but It didn't feel like it had came out right.

"I see you have brought your weapons as instructed, all silver I assume?"

"Well of course Walter." I think I had managed to push out a smile.

"Well, me and Sir Integra are very excited to see what you can do. Must likely we will be putting you in the same ranks as our, special operatives..." He gave me a devilish smile, as if he knew something sinister, or was playing a trick on me.

"Special operatives?"

"Yes,well you will meet them soon enough... come there is much to do."

Walter toured me around the mansion, showing me the basics. Bathrooms, kitchen, offices, soldiers barracks, and training areas. Finally he lead me into the basement, to a long hallway with a few doors. He walked to one of them opening it revealing a rather lavish bedroom for being in a basement. There was a expensive looking chandelier, a large engraved wardrobe, and a canopy bed furnished with red velvet.

"My apologies Alice, but this is the only room you will be able to stay in at the moment. We will have you in a new room in no time."

"That's just fine. I'd prefer this. Its rather, charming. Does anyone else stay down here?"

"Well the special operatives I was referring to earlier stay down here, but that is it. I will give you sometime to settle in. In an hour or so, Sir Integra would like a demonstration of your abilities. Please do whatever you need to prepare."

"Okay, I will thank you. Thank you very much Walter... for all of this..."

"You give me too much praise Alice. I will see you soon."

I began unpacking my things, which wasn't much. I had a few changes of clothes, my weapons, and my record player and records. I turned it on and put on Bach's Concerto in D minor. It was one of my favorites; it always seemed put me in a decent mood. I danced around the room, trying my best to elegantly, stay is time with the music as I hung my clothes in the empty wardrobe.

"Why, what a good taste in music. I assumed wrong." a seductive voice poured into my room like thick cream.

I turned to see a large figure leaning casually against doorway. A man wearing red coat and a cravat similar to my own. His face was well hidden by a combination of a large hat matching the rest of his ensemble, devilish glasses, and raven locks. This man, whoever he was has caught me off guard. Frightened me even, but I couldn't show that. No way.

"What is your name?" I bark harshly.

"Alucard, I apologize if I frightened you." He smirked, flashing a set of sharp, white teeth.

I immediately felt my face turn beet red. This is the famous Alucard Walter had warned me about?

"Well Alucard, what exactly had you assumed?" I said, trying to keep my stern voice while hiding my cheeks with my crimson locks.

He chuckled. "When Walter told me that a child would be coming to live in the Hellsing mansion, I imagined you would like that horrid, as you would call it, pop music?" I giggled to myself, I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed.

"Well Alucard, first off I am not a child, secondly, I like to think that I was born a few centuries too soon." I immediately sensed that I had told too much.

"Interesting." His devilish grin grew wider. "Girl anachronism."

"What?" My face began to burn.

"Why that is you. My girl anachronism."

"What do you mean _my_?" He vanished before I could even finish my sentence. What the fuck? What nerve that guy has... I don't care even if he is a vampire hes going to pay for saying something so disrespectful.

A knock came at the door. "Alice? Are you prepared?"


End file.
